Redemption
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Los hilos se cruzan y tensan. Las lágrimas de redención caen, la muerte y la vida juntos en una línea. Obedece el contrato mágico de sangre. Ese es el camino de la redención... [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado~ ^u^/

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de J. K Rowling, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **tiene contenido Slash [chico x chico]

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Contractus"<strong>_

Un contrato de magia es un documento legal y de suma importancia en el mundo mágico. Tan antiguo y peligroso como la existencia de la magia misma. Los participantes en dichos contratos deben someterse a las consecuencias de su incumplimiento, documentos de gran poder, firmados con sangre misma. La magia impresa en cada centímetro del papiro. Un documento letal y completamente mortal. Miles de magos y brujas arrastrados a la muerte. Oposición y apoyo en su elaboración en los años de 1887, cuando el caso de muertes por los contratos fueron incrementados considerablemente, por lo que el Ministerio de Magia presionado, detuvo su confección y fue prohibido la elaboración de estos, por lo que fue declarado como Magia Negra.

Sin embargo, las familias de renombre y antigüedad siguen su elaboración en secreto, para la conservación familiar.

* * *

><p>―¡Lo están rebajando!―bramo la mujer colérica.<p>

―¡No intervengas! ¡Esta es su redención! ¡Si no hubieras sido desconsiderada y estúpida nada de esto estaría pasando!―la mujer de rostro severo miro a su hija.

―¡Pero será tratado como un elfo domestico! Se supone que es un Prince…―susurro la mujer de menor edad.

―Pues debiste de pensar eso antes de casarte con un muggle a nuestras espaldas―menciono con el ceño fruncido la mujer―ahora tu hijo, no, nuestro nieto y único heredero debe redimirse de los pecados de su madre para poder ser aceptado por la sociedad de nuevo, para poder aceptar el puesto que merece―la mujer relajo un poco el rostro―además he visto sus cicatrices, he visto las tuyas―la mujer más joven bajo la mirada―esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por él, nadie lo ha tratado como lo que debe ser―menciono la mujer visiblemente enojada.

―Por eso hemos decidido firmar ese contrato mágico, además de la transferencia de Severus para su segundo año, debe ir a Dumstrang, ahí será formado para lo que debe hacer, solo será poco tiempo―hablo por primera vez el hombre de rostro imponente y serio.

Eileen suspiro por lo bajo―sé que en Hogwarts no le está yendo bien, los estúpidos de Gryffindor lo están marginando―la mirada de Snape se oscureció.

―Severus es fuerte, sé que podrá sacarle provecho a todo esto―concluyo el hombre mientras suavizaba el rostro―ahora, solo firma, eres su tutora legal, él no podrá deshacer esto hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, que también viene siendo el final del contrato.

Corto su brazo dejando que la sangre se mezclara con el tintero―está bien―tomo la pluma, remojándola en la tinta roja, su nombre fue escrito con precisión.

―El hilo está cambiando…―el susurro de Antonelle Malfoy llego a todos. La esposa de Abraxas Malfoy los miro con una leve sonrisa, en sus siempre delicadas facciones, la mujer tenía cierto rostro enfermizo y frágil; sin embargo, era una gran bruja, Eileen la recordaba de su tiempo en Hogwarts, compañera de habitación, por eso sabía que lo que había hecho estaba cambiando las cosas. Antonelle podía ver el hilo del destino.

―Esto es lo mejor―Walburga Black parecía aliviada.

―Lo es―aseguro Lilith Prince.

―Entonces esta dicho, cuando Severus cumpla con su parte del contrato, ustedes le brindaran el apoyo incondicional cuando tome la cabeza en la familia Prince―Augustus Prince, el jefe de la familia hablo. Los presentes asintieron a las palabras del hombre.

Eileen esperaba que Severus entendiera, esperaba que la pudiera perdonar, pero era lo mejor, ya nada podía hacer por la vida de miseria que lo había hecho vivir, pero, podría hacer algo por su futuro.

* * *

><p>―¿Qué?― Severus miro a su madre incrédulo.<p>

―Serás transferido a Dumstrang para el inicio de tu segundo curso―soltó la mujer seriamente―cuando terminen las vacaciones iras ahí.

"_Lily…" _Snape endureció el rostro―no pienso ir―Eileen suspiro por lo bajo.

―Ya está decidido, Severus, soy tu madre, mi opinión es la que cuenta―la mujer le hablo seriamente.

―¡Pero!― _"tiene que ser una maldita broma" _.

―¡Nada de peros! Es por tu futuro, Hogwarts no te está formando como debe y no pienso dejar que dejes que te pisoteen por esa niña, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que te hacen los amiguitos de esa niña? ¡Soy tu madre!―Eileen bajo el rostro frustrada, ¿Por qué todo estaba siendo tan duro?

―¡No tienes derecho a decir que eres mi madre! ¡¿Desde cuándo te importa qué demonios me pasa?!―el rostro de la mujer se desencajo un poco.

―Sé que no tengo ese derecho, lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, por eso estoy haciendo esto―la mujer bajo el rostro―no puedo hacer nada por todo lo que te condene a vivir, pero si puedo hacer algo por tu futuro, así que cállate y obedece, en unos años veras que fue lo mejor, ahora ve y alista tus maletas, a partir de ahora te quedaras en la casa de tus abuelos―el niño subió colérico las escaleras después de dar un portazo, si no estuviera tan lleno de ira, se hubiera dado cuenta que nunca en su vida su madre le había dicho algo acerca de sus abuelos.

* * *

><p>Ese curso Severus Snape no asistió a Hogwarts; sin embargo, solo hubieron pocos estudiantes que se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, aunque con el transcurso del curso lectivo la memoria de todos lo fue olvidando dejando solo un cuerpo sin rostro, dejando a penas a cuatro alumnos que recordaban la ausencia del pelinegro, solo Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black y Lily Evans lo recordaban cuando regresaron de las vacaciones de navidad. Pero el tiempo siguió pasando, dejando a la pelirroja con un recuerdo borroso de un amigo que tenía cuando era más pequeña y que después de un tiempo no volvió a ver.<p>

* * *

><p>Los pasos retumbaron en la estancia, con tranquilidad se acercó al Gran Comedor, todavía podía escuchar al director dar su perorata acerca del nuevo curso que estaba empezando de nuevo. Suspiro fastidiado, antes de acomodar su cabello, procurando que no se desatara del lazo verde con el que lo había amarrado. Aliso la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta en lugar de la túnica que se suponía debería llevar, suspiro levemente esperando que no le dijeran nada por eso, una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios al pensar en lo que McGonagall diría al ver el arete que tenía en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda, de color plateado.<p>

―Este año regresa un estudiante a Hogwarts, alguien al que extrañamos mucho tiempo, pero ha decidido unirse de nuevo a esta gran familia que somos―torció la boca en una mueca sarcástica―pasa por favor―una sonrisa cortés y burlona se posó en sus labios cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par, todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Entro con tranquilidad, aun con la sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro―es un gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí, Severus―el anciano bajo del podio en donde se encontraba para darle una palmadita amigable en el hombro.

La sonrisa revoleteo en sus labios al mirar los rostros impresionados de Potter, Lupin y Black, a los que les dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, Lily, al lado de Potter, abrió impresionada los ojos después de un rato, Severus le dio una de sus sonrisas a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo, el solo desvió la mirada al anciano que volvía a hablar―como sabrás debemos seleccionarte de nuevo, así que por favor toma asiento― el pelinegro asintió antes de tomar asiento en el banco, igual a como lo había hecho años atrás.

"_Tu mente ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuviste aquí" _menciono pensativo el Sombrero Seleccionador_ "te has vuelto todo un maestro de la manipulación, has superado varios miedos, te has vuelto persistente y tu intelecto ha incrementado considerablemente; sin embargo, aun a pesar de eso, sigues perteneciendo a la misma casa" _―¡Slytherin!―grito firmemente el Sombrero después de unos momentos.

Se escucharon los aplausos flojos de la mesa de las serpientes mientras él se ponía de pie de nuevo―bueno ve con los tuyos muchacho, es hora de que descanses, el viaje que realizaste es bastante largo―con tranquilidad se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos viajaban por todos los presentes hasta por fin dar con su objetivo. La gabardina negra que llevaba puesta, moviéndose detrás de él. Las miradas persistentes siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Le hizo una reverencia, arrodillándose en el piso, dejando una pierna como apoyo y posicionando su mano derecha en el pecho en signo de respeto―es un placer conocerlo, joven amo―alzo la mirada dándole una sonrisa fría y cortes, el silencio reino en el Gran Comedor.

Regulus Black parpadeo confundido, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ese día, Severus ingresando a su sexto año, el contrato había tomado inicio. La vida de ambos empezaba a estar en juego. A partir de ese día, él sería el mayordomo y protector del heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, el momento de cambiar el hilo del destino que había visto Antonelle Malfoy hace cinco años atrás y dar inicio a su redención.

El contrato mágico de sangre había brillado anunciando el comienzo de todo. Los hilos del destino de los implicados se habían entrecruzado y tensado. El tiempo empezaba a correr.

_Lorem litania…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado ;D por cierto, no se porque pero a mi Sev se me parece a Gilbert Nightray de Pandora hearts .3. xD bueno da igual, si les gusto, dejen review~ Bye bye~<em>

_Oh por cierto, la pareja no esta definida .o. si no es con Regulus pues igual habra mucho fanservice con esos dos xD_

**_Nanami off~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la historia es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** contiene Slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Corvus"<strong>_

Un contrato de magia es un documento legal y de suma importancia en el mundo mágico. Tan antiguo y peligroso como la existencia de la magia misma. Los participantes en dichos contratos deben someterse a las consecuencias de su incumplimiento, documentos de gran poder, firmados con sangre misma. La magia impresa en cada centímetro del papiro. Un documento letal y completamente mortal. Miles de magos y brujas arrastrados a la muerte. Oposición y apoyo en su elaboración en los años de 1887, cuando el caso de muertes por los contratos fueron incrementados considerablemente, por lo que el Ministerio de Magia presionado, detuvo su confección y fue prohibido la elaboración de estos, por lo que fue declarado como Magia Negra.

Sin embargo, las familias de renombre y antigüedad siguen su elaboración en secreto, para la conservación familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Severus tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, su madre lo había obligado a irse de casa sin si quiera poder decirle a Lily, se sentía furioso y frustrado, estaba harto de esa situación. ¡Ella no tenía derecho alguno!<em>

―_Camina Severus―la mujer lo jalaba del brazo persistentemente, iban caminando de manera apresurada en medio de la noche, habían salido silenciosamente de su casa._

_Eileen tenía una expresión nerviosa en el rostro, tenía miedo de que Tobías los descubriera, estaba ansiosa. Casi salta del susto cuando el Autobús Noctambulo apareció justo en frente de ellos. Antes de que si quiera ofrecieran los servicios del medio de transporte ella ya había jalado a Severus adentro del vehículo._

―_¿Y a dónde van?―Severus miro al hombre que parecía tener cara de sueño y fastidio. El pelinegro había escuchado de ese autobús, pero nunca se había subido, por lo que miraba levemente a su alrededor, habían pocas personas, con apariencias débiles y enfermas durmiendo por ahí, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente._

_La pelinegra calló por unos minutos― al Ministerio―murmuro levemente mientras acercaba el dinero al hombre que simplemente asintió._

_Eileen tomo fuertemente el brazo de Severus―agárrate fuerte._

_El autobús comenzó a moverse de manera apresurada y erráticamente, el pelinegro estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no salir disparado. Gracias a Merlín, el autobús paro de un momento a otro. Madre e hijo bajaron rápidamente del vehículo antes de que este desapareciera en la noche. _

―_Ya casi llegamos―murmuro la mujer más para sí mismo que para el adolescente._

_Ambos entraron al Ministerio, el niño vestido con su ropa diaria, era observado de manera inquisitiva y hasta cierto punto burlista, por los funcionarios que todavía se encontraban trabajando. Snape les dio una mirada de fastidio._

―_Pones el mismo rostro de odio que tu abuelo―una voz amable y delicada llego a ellos, casi de manera cantarina._

―_Antonelle―Eileen suspiro de manera tranquila―¿Qué haces aquí?_

_La mujer rubia sonrio delicadamente―quería conocer al pequeño Severus―la mujer se agacho de una manera tan elegante que hizo sentir un poco incómodo a Severus―te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tus gestos son iguales que a los de tu abuelo, serás un muy buen jefe de familia―la rubia sonrio maternalmente mientras le quitaba unos mechones de la cara a Severus que enrojeció levemente._

―_¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a estar aquí?―la voz de la pelinegra salió algo pesada, de cierta forma le molestaba que Antonelle si pudiera comportarse de esa forma con Severus y a ella la rechazaba, la mujer de ojos negros sonrio levemente en una mueca amarga._

―_Tenía el presentimiento―la rubia le sonrio condescendientemente a la pelinegra― además venía a darte esto―la rubia saco un collar, que tenía un emblema de un cuervo en el centro, el cual lucia realmente caro―es el traslador._

―_Gracias, nos ahorraste el tiempo de papeleo― Eileen tomo el collar que le era ofrecida por la Malfoy._

―_De nada, querida―la rubia se acomodó un poco la bufanda lila que llevaba puesta en esa noche fría―salúdame a tus padres, buenas noches―Malfoy se agacho y acaricio de nuevo el cabello pelinegro de Severus aprovechando que Eileen miraba el traslador distraídamente, parecía perdida en sus recuerdos ―cuida que Lucius no haga nada estúpido, por favor―en los ojos celestes de la mujer había una desesperación y dolor tan fuerte que dejo helado a Snape, por ello el niño solo asintió sin tener muy en claro nada―muchas gracias, tienes toda mi gratitud, yo en verdad….―los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron―no tengo como pagarte._

―_Bueno es hora de irnos―Eileen tomo la mano de Severus―te veré después Antonelle―se despidió la mujer de cabello negro mientras jalaba a Severus al centro de traslados._

―_Adiós Eileen y adiós Severus―la rubia sonrio amablemente acentuando un poco su rostro enfermizo._

_Severus le dio un cabeceo a la mujer en forma de despedida, el encuentro con esa mujer le había dejado un mal sabor de boca._

―_Es hora de irnos…―murmuro la mujer cuando llegaron a un lugar para poder usar el traslador―no te sueltes, agarrote lo más fuerte que puedas―la mujer suspiro levemente, se sentía realmente cansada― Corvus…―rápidamente el entorno a su alrededor cambio de manera drástica, la presión en sus estómagos fue horrible._

_Cuando todo dejo de girar, una vista magnifica apareció, una mansión elegante y soberbia, de aspecto imponente, Severus no pudo evitar lucir levemente impresionad. Su madre lo jalo del brazo nuevamente, caminando por el extenso jardín frontal que era adornado por rosas blancas, azules y unas cuantas negras, la magia palpable en cada sector del lugar. Al llegar a la puerta principal, enorme y algo rustica, esta fue abierta de inmediato._

―_Bienvenidos amos―un elfo les abrió la puerta para después darles una pronunciada reverencia. Severus no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño que el elfo no estuviera vestido, con una funda mugrienta o algo así, como estaba acostumbrado a ver, sino que lo que vestía era de una buena tela de color verde. Era extraño._

―_Los amos están en el despacho, le ordenaron a Kromi que los llevara, así que síganme, por favor―el elfo les hizo nuevamente una reverencia para después empezar a caminar por la enorme mansión, los retratos por donde pasaban los miraban de manera curiosa._

―_¿Esa no es la pequeña Leeny?―escucho como murmuraba el cuadro de un anciano de rostro severo aunque de ojos amables, antes de que entraran por una puerta._

―_Bienvenidos, es un gusto conocerte Severus―una mujer vestida elegantemente, de cabello pelinegro recogido en un moño y unos bonitos ojos miel le saludo. Otro hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros y rostro severo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza―somos tus abuelos._

_Severus abrió los ojos impresionado, esas eran las personas con las que había hablado aquella vez en las vacaciones de navidad._

―_Bienvenido a la familia Prince…_

* * *

><p>El silencio reino por unos momentos en el Gran Comedor―¡tienen que estar de coña, ese tipo no es el perdedor de Snivellus!―Sirius se había puesto de pie de manera apresurada. El cuchicheo comenzó a resonar fuertemente en el lugar. Los de mayor nivel pudieron recordar al niño que era llamado por ese apodo, rostros incrédulos mirando al pelinegro.<p>

Severus se puso de pie, su rostro permanecía serio aunque con una sonrisa burlona revoleteando en los labios―lamento decepcionarte Black, pero si soy yo, no creo que pueda hacer mucho al respecto para poder complacerte, lo siento―el comentario fue dicho con una amabilidad y calma tan insultantes que Sirius saco su varita rápidamente, por lo que James a su lado también la saco.

―¡Calma!―la voz fuerte del director, gracias al _Sonorus, _ resonó con potencia por todo el lugar. La voz de los estudiantes ceso. Severus hizo un esfuerzo para no bufar y rodar los ojos―por favor toma asiento Severus―el pelinegro se sentó en un lugar vacío cerca de las esquinas de la mesa de Slytherin, estaba seguro que pronto tendría un dolor de cabeza, pero no le importaba, cumpliría su jodida misión―ahora a comer―el anciano sonrió bonachón cuando los alimentos aparecieron frente a los estudiantes. Snape alzo una ceja observando la comida, realmente no tenía hambre, aunque algo de jugo estaría bien.

Ni se inmuto al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, una leve sonrisa, apenas perceptible se posó en sus labios al sentir unos pares de ojos que lo atravesaban como dagas cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Agito un poco su copa mientras miraba de soslayo a Regulus Black, el mocoso estaba evitando ver el lugar donde estaba sentado él _"Interesante" _ pensó para sí mismo mientras le daba un pequeño trago a la bebida. ¿Cómo sería todo a partir de ahora?

El resto de la cena fue bastante aburrida para el pelinegro, lo poco de diversión que había tenido había sido por el rostro de desaprobación que pudo ver por parte McGonagall al ver su arete y la gabardina, cierto, también las miraditas asesinas por parte del dúo de idiotas había sido hasta cierto punto divertido aunque lo estaban empezando a fastidiar. Chasqueo levemente la lengua.

Agradeció a Salazar cuando la maldita cena termino, por suerte el mocoso no era prefecto y tenía que hacerse cargo de los otros mocosos de primer año. Con tranquilidad empezó a caminar detrás del menor. Alzo una ceja cuando el mocoso en lugar de ir a las mazmorras comenzó a subir escaleras e ir por pasillos solitarios y poco usados. Después de quince minutos haciendo eso Severus empezó a pensar acerca de que el toque de queda ya estaba cerca.

―¡¿Por qué demonios me sigues?!―el Slytherin menor lo miro con el ceño fruncido y parecía bastante irritado.

Severus hizo un gesto desinteresado ―es mi deber cuidarlo.

Black pareció más frustrado cuando Snape dijo eso―¿a qué demonios te refieres? No te conozco―Regulus arrastro las palabras con exasperación.

―No tiene por qué hacerlo―explico con simpleza Severus quien miraba con interés detrás de Regulus.

―¿A qué carajos te refieres? ¿Esperas algo de mí?―pregunto menos furioso que antes el menor.

Severus pensó un poco en la respuesta― se podría decir que si, aunque usted también espera algo de mi aunque no lo sepa― Snape alzo la vista al techo, antes de tomar del brazo a Regulus y meterlos a ambos detrás de un cuadro.

―No puedo creer que ese sea Severus―escucharon unos murmullos femeninos, Snape estaba seguro que esa voz era de Evans.

―Se ve completamente diferente…―un murmullo por parte de Remus se escuchó hasta que todo nuevamente quedara en silencio.

Severus rodo los ojos en la obscuridad de la estrecha habitación―¡Sácame!―Regulus empezó a moverse de manera errática.

Snape contuvo un resoplido―como usted ordene, amo Black―el ojinegro abrió de nuevo el retrato.

―¡¿Por qué nos metiste ahí adentro?!― Regulus tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, estaba confundido e incómodo.

―Lo lamento―Severus dio una reverencia―no pensé que le gustaría perder puntos y ser castigado en su primer día.

Black lo miro de manera furioso―¡No sé qué mierda pretendas pero aléjate, no quiere verte de nuevo!―Regulus lo miro de manera amenazante antes de irse pisando fuerte.

―_Lorem litania…―_murmuro quedamente Severus mientras se alejaba camino a las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado~<p>

_**Nanami off~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo ^^/ Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: **contenido Slash [chico x chico] Y cosas de mi mente .3.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Noli"<strong>_

Un contrato de magia es un documento legal y de suma importancia en el mundo mágico. Tan antiguo y peligroso como la existencia de la magia misma. Los participantes en dichos contratos deben someterse a las consecuencias de su incumplimiento, documentos de gran poder, firmados con sangre misma. La magia impresa en cada centímetro del papiro. Un documento letal y completamente mortal. Miles de magos y brujas arrastrados a la muerte. Oposición y apoyo en su elaboración en los años de 1887, cuando el caso de muertes por los contratos fueron incrementados considerablemente, por lo que el Ministerio de Magia presionado, detuvo su confección y fue prohibido la elaboración de estos, por lo que fue declarado como Magia Negra.

Sin embargo, las familias de renombre y antigüedad siguen su elaboración en secreto, para la conservación familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Severus dejó en paz al tipo que se encontraba en el piso, podía ver el terror en los ojos del hombre que no dejaba de temblar como si estuviera viendo al mismo demonio. Snape sonrió divertido, paso un dedo con una delicadeza siniestra sobre la mejilla del otro―descansa en paz―murmuro con la mirada apagada, jalo el gatillo de la pistola que sostenía en la otra mano. <em>

_Bajó el arma y miró a su alrededor, todo se encontraba completamente rojo, la sangre salpicaba siniestramente toda la mansión, toda una masacre. Se movió con sigilo entre los cuerpos que se encontraban regados por el lugar. _

_Abandonó el lugar en completo silencio. Había sido completamente fácil, no sabía porque lo habían enviado. Él esperaba un reto, no algo tan patético como eso. Severus caminó por los rosales que se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión. Se sentó en una esquina de la fuente de agua, esta se encontraba llena de pétalos rojos, le pareció algo retorcido. Alzó la mirada al cielo. La luna tenía cierto brillo rojizo a su alrededor. Su rostro se mostró sombrío por unos momentos, toco con suavidad el colgante que tenía atado al cuello, cerró los ojos por un momento y aspiró el olor de las rosas mezclado con el de la sangre. Los abrió lentamente, los ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad―Negrum―murmuró levemente, el traslador se activó y sintió la sensación familiar. Pronto se halló en el jardín de la mansión Prince, ahí nada era rojo._

_Caminó con tranquilidad por el lugar, era extraño como sentía que el lugar lo llamaba. Bufó levemente, ese trabajado lo había repugnado. No hubo necesidad de usar su varita en ningún momento. Y el olor, todavía podía sentir el olor de la sangre y la muerte impregnadas en él, pero eso no estaba tan mal. Esas dos esencias siempre lo acompañarían._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se topó con el familiar color verde de Slytherin. Es cierto, se encontraba en Hogwarts de nuevo. Quitó las sabanas y tomo sus cosas, sus compañeros de cuarto seguían durmiendo profundamente, todavía era muy temprano, pero esa era la hora a la que estaba acostumbrado levantarse, por lo menos tendría tiempo.<p>

Se encaminó a pasos seguros al baño. Se bañó y vistió. Esta vez no recogió su cabello en una cinta y simplemente lo dejo suelto, así también ocultaría un poco las perforaciones que tenía en las orejas, le daba igual que los demás las vieran, pero realmente McGonagall no era una persona que quería que lo jodiera desde tan temprano. Después de cerciorarse de que el uniforme se encontrara perfectamente colocado, se puso la gabardina negra en lugar de la túnica. No tenía pensado dejar de usarla. Salió del baño sin ninguna prisa y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, de esa forma era mejor, sin tener que soportar el insoportable ruido de tantas personas en un solo lugar.

Al llegar como pensó casi no había nadie, era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto, se sentó en la mesa perteneciente a Slytherin y comió con tranquilidad, aunque encontró la comida algo sosa no se quejó, alzó la mirada al sentir como lo observaban, un par de ojos miel cansados lo observaban analíticamente, Remus Lupin lo miraba desde la mesa los Gryffindor, Severus le sonrió levemente, la burla se podía notar a través de la sonrisa amable, esa era su especialidad, fingir. Remus simplemente desvió la mirada, sabía que lo había incomodado y eso lo divirtió. Decidió ponerse de pie cuando el lugar había empezado a llenarse de personas, se encamino hacía la salida, pasó al lado de Lily Evans sin ni siquiera mirarla. La pelirroja se lo quedo viendo fijamente hasta que la figura desapareció de su vista. Parpadeó confundida cuando Alice pasó una mano en frente de ella sacándola del trance en que había quedado sumergida―¿Estas bien?―Lily asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Severus caminó por el castillo, todo seguía exactamente igual a como antes de marcharse. A su mente vinieron recuerdos humillantes del pasado que realmente prefería olvidar, pero seguían ahí alterando su paciencia, tal vez pronto… Negó con la cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello negro, despeinándolo en el proceso. Bajó a las mazmorras para recoger sus libros, por lo que sabía entraba con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al bajar la Sala Común ya se encontraba en movimiento, buscó con su mirada al enano de ojos grises, no se encontraba ahí, además no podía sentir el llamado. Hizo un<em> Tempus <em>para cerciorar la hora, apretó los labios en una mueca, si el niño seguía dormido llegaría tarde. Se dirigió a los dormitorios y busco hasta que lo encontró, abrió la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo, eso era algo que apuntar, tenía que arreglarlo.

Los cabellos negro azulados del niño se encontraban algo desordenados, seguía profundamente dormido, suspiró levemente, que fastidio. Saco su varita e hizo un movimiento, todo lo que era perteneciente a Regulus Black se ordenó justo frente a él, el uniforme y los libros que necesitaba, ahora solo faltaba despertarlo. Se acercó con pasos suaves a donde este dormía, en verdad sería tan fácil matarlo en ese momento. Chasqueó la lengua y se obligó a poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Poso su mano sobre el hombro del menor de los Black y empezó a moverle con suavidad. La sonrisa en su rostro empezó a menguar al notar como el niño no despertaba. Aumento la intensidad y nada pasaba. El enano tenía el sueño condenadamente pesado… Suprimió las ganas de despertarlo con un _ Enervate _como estaba queriendo hacerlo en esos momentos. Suspiró dándose ánimos mentalmente. Tal vez algo más fuerte… Coloco la varita sobre el rostro del mocoso Black, no estaba para tanta delicadeza, las clases comenzarían dentro de quince minutos y él no pensaba llegar tarde. Un pequeño chorro de agua salió de su varita. Regulus se despertó sobresaltado. Severus oculto muy bien la sonrisa burlona.

―¡¿Qué demonios?!―gritó Black algo agitado, el ceño de este se frunció más al notar como Severus se encontraba de pie frente a su cama.

―Buenos días, Señor Black―Severus hizo una leve reverencia―sé que me dio la orden de no acercarme a usted, pero su seguridad e imagen están primero, por lo que me permití la libertad de venir a despertarlo cuando no lo vi por ninguna parte, las clases comenzarán dentro de trece minutos exactos. En verdad que tiene el sueño realmente pesado, Señor Black― lo último fue dicho con algo de burla.

―Mierda―Regulus ignoro el comentario del tipo y se puso de pie rápidamente, vio que se uniforme ya se encontraba listo. Algo el enojo disminuyo y lo tomo para después entrar al baño. Severus alzó la vista al techo, el mocoso debía comer…

Regulus apenas y toco el agua y salió, se vistió con rapidez, escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse, supuso que el tal Snape se había retirado, después de todo, las clases ya comenzarían. Salió con la corbata en la mano para ponérsela. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y noto como Snape entró con comida―con esto podrá soportar hasta la hora del almuerzo, hubiera conseguido más pero no tiene tiempo, permítame colocar eso por usted.―Severus coloco la bandeja con comida sobre un mueble y tomo con delicadeza la corbata del niño para empezar a colocarla con rapidez y precisión. Regulus contuvo el aliento por un momento, la cercanía tan repentina del otro lo había sorprendido. Ni si quiera hizo ademán de quitarlo. Fijó sus ojos grises en el piso, se sentía abochornado―Listo.―dijo con suavidad el pelinegro haciéndose a un lado.

Regulus realmente no tenía tiempo para hablar y a decir verdad, sentía algo avergonzado de su comportamiento anterior, todavía esperaba la respuesta de la carta que había enviado el día anterior. Pasó al lado de Severus, tomo unos pastelillos y el jugo para ir comiéndoselo en el camino―cargare sus cosas por usted mientras come―Severus tomo los cuadernos de Regulus y ambos salieron por la puerta. Eso era un avance, el enano no le había gritado. La Sala Común se encontraba vacía, eso era obvio, las clases estaban por comenzar en cinco minutos. Black comía con rapidez hasta que termino.

Regulus tomo los libros―tengo pociones―murmuró el heredero de los Black cuando salieron de la Sala Común―gracias.―menciono contrariado mientras empezaba a caminar con paso apresurado por las mazmorras, Severus siguió su ejemplo y empezó a caminar con rapidez por el castillo, frunció el ceño y lo mando todo a la mierda, igual llegaría tarde aunque tomara atajos.

Al llegar al aula, ya todos estaban en su lugar, Severus toco la puerta―pasen―la voz de un hombre resonó, Snape paso.

―Lamento la demora―se disculpó con el hombre, su voz había sonado seria, si no se equivocaba era el mismo profesor de cuanto estaba en primero.

―Eres el nuevo―el hombre lo examino con la vista―bueno no tan nuevo, pero supongo que debes haber olvidado un poco el lugar, está bien, pasa, que no se repita―el hombre le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

Sabía que más de uno lo seguía observando, se sentó en un campo de la primera fila, no lo sorprendía, casi siempre los campos del frente nadie los usaba. Se sentó con tranquilidad―entonces, prosiguiendo con la explicación es un Boggart es un ser de forma cambiante capaz de transformarse en la imagen de lo que más teme su espectador. Lo mejor para enfrentarse a un Boggart es tener a alguien al lado para confundirlo.―Severus alzó una ceja, esa cosa debieron haberlo visto hace años. El pelinegro encontró la clase aburrida y se desconectó. A los minutos vio que todos se pusieron de pie. Imitó la acción de todos. Los pupitres fueron apilados en las esquinas permitiendo tener mayor espacio. Entonces lo iban a poner en práctica.

Severus observó como el profesor buscaba en el aula a alguien, el pelinegro sabía que ese profesor era un bastardo por lo que seguro buscaría al que pareciera más inquieto y asustado. Snape sonrió divertido, el tipo le agradaba―señor Lupin, por favor pase al frente―Remus se acercó pálido y desbordando miedo, el cajón donde estaba el Boggart no dejaba de sacudirse violentamente.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo, como los otros tres Gryffindor lucían algo nerviosos. Severus rodó los ojos―ahí va Señor Lupin―el profesor no había terminado de advertir cuando ya había abierto el cajón, el Boggart empezó a cambiar rápidamente de forma enfrente del de ojos color miel. La luna se mostró ante todos. Severus se movió con rapidez y aparto a Lupin quedando el de frente, el Boggart empezó a cambiar de forma de nuevo, hasta que encontró una forma. Severus observo la rosa roja que había caído frente a él.

―¡Snivellus le tiene miedo a las flores!―el gritó de Potter, que se encontraba detrás suyo seguro con la intención de ayudar a Lupin, quitó la tensión del lugar, las risas comenzaron a escucharse en el salón.

Severus tomo la rosa con cuidado entre sus manos, se puso de pie con tranquilidad. Dio unos paso hasta estar frente a Potter, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios del de ojos negros―estaba pensando que esta rosa te queda bien Potter―Snape cortó por un momento su comentario, le daba gracia que ahora fuera más alto que Potter―sin embargo, esta rosa es tan venenosa que podría matar a cualquiera, así que confórmate con está―Severus movió su otra mano revelando otra rosa roja, el tallo estaba sin espinas, el pelinegro la coloco con cuidado en el cabellos del de lentes―en verdad el rojo te queda bien, ¡Eres todo un Gryffindor!―Severus sonrió, el rostro de James estaba completamente rojo, hasta el cuerpo estaba dando ligeros temblores, era obvio que estaba ardiendo de furia. El ambiente estaba tenso.

―Snape―llamó el profesor con voz gélida.

El pelinegro miró la rosa y sacó su varita, la apunto y murmuro un suave _Riddikulus. _La flor se convirtió en un resorte. El profesor metió de nuevo el Boggart en la caja que empezó a moverse fuertemente de nuevo.

―Las clases terminaron―anunció el hombre, que también abandono el salón.

Severus tenía la intención de salir también, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo―gracias―Lupin no lo miraba.

―Los Boggart pueden tomar ciertos atributos de las cosas en que se convierten―murmuro Snape alejando la mano de Lupin―tus pupilas se pusieron doradas.―Remus se puso más pálido y asintió.

―Esta vez lo perdonare Snape―James lo miraba con ojos serios―pero te aseguro que me la pagaras.

Severus caminó hasta la puerta una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios―sorpréndanme―Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza― tal vez puedan mostrarme si tienen cerebro.―Severus cerró la puerta.

―¡Hijo de puta!―el grito de Sirius se escuchó desde dentro del aula.

Severus lo ignoro, esos tipos lo fastidiaban, chasqueo la lengua. Debía ir a otra clase. Cerró los ojos por un momento recordando la rosa roja, a veces los mayores temores no eran tangibles y solo tomaba forma de algo que lo recordará. Los ojos de Snape se obscurecieron.

_Lorem litania…_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí ^^ Espero y les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es aceptado con alegría .o. Nos leemos en el proximo episodio. Disculpen la demora y alguna falla ^^U_

**_Nanami off~_**


End file.
